


best laid plans

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hanzo is not an idiot, jesse doesn't know how to do subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: McCree has a brilliant plan to make a move on Hanzo. It doesn't quite work out the way he'd planned.





	

It was a rock-solid plan and should be easy to execute. Hanzo had already expressed his interest in classic Japanese horror films, and it didn't take much for Jesse to get some onto his holo-tv past the Overwatch censors. Hana had helped out there, and in return he owed her an afternoon of letting her kick his ass in whatever game she chose.

"It'll never work," Jack growled as Jesse rummaged in the fridge for snacks. Jesse glanced over at the old man, sitting at the table in the communal kitchen with a large mug of tea and a book.

"Now, I wouldn't have even the _slightest_ idea what you're on about," he replied airily, nudging the fridge closed and heading to the cupboards to fetch bowls.

"He's not an idiot," Jack said, and Jesse nodded.

"I know." He was feeling quite cheerful about the evening he had planned; Hanzo had already agreed to come to his room to watch some movies. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, but now Jesse was hoping to get something a little more out of it.

Jack just grunted and went back to running his fingertips over the pages of his book. "You have a nightmare, don't you come running to me."

Jesse scoffed as he left. A nightmare? He hadn't had a horror-movie induced nightmare since he was a small boy. He'd seen plenty of horror movies; they didn't faze him anymore. 

 

Two hours later, as he huddled under a blanket with Hanzo sitting on his right, Jesse was reviewing his decisions. Hanzo had been delighted to see the selection of films now available on Jesse's holo-tv, and had immediately scrolled to one called _Ringu_. Jesse, more used to American horror films, had not been prepared for the sheer spine-tingling terror.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelped for probably the tenth time that night, the blanket pulled up over his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo asked. He sounded calm; in fact, he had barely moved since the movie begun except to help himself to the bowl of chips. Jesse had been too terrified to let go of his safety blanket to eat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, this is just -- oh God." Jesse hid himself away again at the sight of the staticy well in the woods on the screen.

Hanzo chuckled and leaned back. "I love this movie. I've lost count how many times I've seen it."

"You're a masochist," Jesse mumbled. This evening was _not_ playing out how he had hoped. He should have had Hanzo in his arms by now, hiding his face in Jesse's shoulder and clutching his hand. Instead, Jesse was the one who needed to hold onto someone.

"After this, we will watch The Grudge," Hanzo said cheerfully. "That one is also quite scary."

"God help me," Jesse mumbled. This was the opposite of romantic. It only got worse when a jump scare made Jesse hit himself in the face with his metal hand, and Hanzo's laughter did _not_ help.

"Relax," Hanzo said, reaching up and taking Jesse's right hand from where it was covering his eyes. "You are far too tense."

"Yeah, uh," Jesse muttered, the sudden touch of Hanzo's hand on his making his stomach leap into his throat. He lost all train of thought, his attention now firmly on the softness of Hanzo's hand, his warm skin. Jesse glanced over at him; Hanzo didn't seem inclined to let his hand go, but was staring fixedly at the screen, a faint flush on his high cheekbones.

Well, well. Jesse couldn't hide the grin on his face at this development and clumsily used his prosthetic arm to move the edge of his blanket over to Hanzo so he could slide underneath. Not a word was said, and when Jesse held Hanzo's hand a little more firmly, stroking the palm of his hand with his thumb, he was rewarded with Hanzo shifting closer so their bodies were pressed together.

"Scared, huh?" Jesse said. Hanzo glanced at him, his face still pink, and glared. It was tempered by the way he pulled the blanket all the way over himself so both of them were huddled underneath, and Jesse just grinned wider.

"I am helping _you_ ," came the disgruntled reply eventually. "Unlike you, I do _not_ need someone to hold my hand for these tame horror movies."

"Sure," Jesse agreed, stroking the inside of Hanzo's wrist. He was rewarded with a soft inhalation and Hanzo sliding his other hand over Jesse's thigh as he turned into his space and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Do you--" Jesse began.

"Hush," Hanzo said firmly.

It definitely made the rest of the movie easier to watch; whenever Jesse started to tense up, Hanzo did something to distract him -- a shift of the hand on his thigh, just a little further up each time; a nuzzle to his neck, a soft breath hot against his skin; a slight movement of his body against Jesse's.

It was driving him _mad_.

By the time the movie finished, Jesse couldn't remember a single damn thing that had happened in the last half hour. Had the main character been down the well? Maybe. All he cared about was Hanzo's left hand tangled in his, his right hand caressing his thigh. If he moved his hand up just a couple of inches--

Jesse was taken completely off guard when Hanzo leaned up slightly and clumsily brushed his lips against Jesse's face. He turned to stare at the man sitting next to him, who looked somewhat perturbed by Jesse's reaction.

"Well?" Hanzo demanded.

"What?" Jesse was gobsmacked; he couldn't think of a thing to say. 

"I believe it is customary to--"

Jesse's brain had, by this point, re-engaged enough for him to lean in and shut Hanzo up by sliding his mouth over his, carefully cupping the back of his head with his prosthetic hand. His other hand stayed tangled with Hanzo's, neither of them willing to let go as they kissed deeply.

"You could have just asked," Hanzo mumbled between kisses. "You could have asked me _hours_ ago." He tilted his head to get a better angle, parting his lips enough that Jesse could taste him. It was heady, exquisite, and when Hanzo finally, _finally_ , slid the hand on Jesse's thigh higher so it was sitting right at his groin, Jesse groaned.

"Say, were you serious about watching another movie after this one?" Jesse forced out. He wanted Hanzo in his lap, and he tugged gently at the other man until he got the idea. Having Hanzo straddling his thighs gave Jesse an excellent excuse to cup the man's tight ass. Not that Hanzo was complaining; he shifted in his seat, combing his fingers through Jesse's hair, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Only if I needed more time to make a move," Hanzo replied, his voice even deeper and huskier than usual. He shifted his focus to Jesse's ear, nibbling and sucking on his earlobe. His short beard scratched delightfully against Jesse's cheek and he moaned, reaching up to tug loose the ribbons holding back Hanzo's hair.

"Darlin'?" Jesse said breathlessly.

"Hmm?"

God, it was hard to concentrate when he had Hanzo in his lap doing all _this_ to him. It was the culmination of weeks of longing, ever since the archer had shown up with Genji, and the relief of finding out he hadn't been alone in this was intense. "That was a real scary movie, and I'm probably gonna have nightmares."

Hanzo let go of his ear and turned his head to look him in the eye. "Is this your roundabout way of inviting me to your bed?"

Jesse coughed. "Yeah. Uh. I ain't too good at subtle."

Hanzo nodded. "This is very true. Everyone knows the 'watch horror movies together' trick. You didn't fool me. But it's a good thing I made the first move. We would have been here all night otherwise."

Jesse burst out laughing. "Come on, then. Unless you want to watch something else--"

"Shut. Up," Hanzo growled, and Jesse just laughed harder.

 

He was humming the next morning as he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast. It was early; Hanzo was still asleep in Jesse's bed, and Jesse had decided to bring back some toast and coffee as a surprise.

Jack was in the kitchen, once again sipping from a huge mug of tea and reading the same book as yesterday. His head turned as Jesse came in and he grunted.

"It worked," Jesse said proudly.

"Mmm," Jack said disinterestedly, flicking his fingers over the pages of his book and pretending to ignore Jesse. He remained silent as Jesse prepared his and Hanzo's breakfasts, but as he was about to leave, Jack cleared his throat. "Overheard Gabe talking to your friend yesterday afternoon. Gabe told him you'd never make the first move, so he'd have to."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm guessing from that tune you were humming that he was right."

"Shut up, old man," Jesse grumbled, and left the kitchen with Jack's laughter following him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr! :)](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
